City Is Ours
City Is Ours is a song by Big Time Rush. It was released on iTunes August 3rd 2010 and the music video was released on iTunes the same day. The Music Video was shown in The Season 1 episode titled Big Time Video. Throughout Season 1 the instrumental to this song has been something of a theme for the Jennifers. |} Chart performance The song debuted and peaked on the U.S. Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 at #5 References #'^' #'^' Lyrics All The city is ours (2x) Kendall Rolling past graffiti walls Billboards lighting up the block Everyone one of us on a mission (Oh yea) Got a whole crew by my side Cars beep, beep when they pass us by We ready to get down to business (mm mm) Carlos We pull up open the door All the girls scream there they are It's packed from wall to wall And everybody is calling Here we come it's almost time Feel the rush now hit the lights We gonna get it all started All Because the night is young The line is out the door Today was crazy but Tonight the city's ours Live it up Until the morning comes Today was crazy but tonight The city is ours The city is ours James My my look how we roll Was it only a month ago Everybody said we were dreaming (ooh ooh) Now we're here like yeah we told ya Still far but we're that much closer And there ain't no way that we're leaving (oh no) Logan We pull up open the door All the girls scream there they are It's packed from wall to wall And everybody is calling Here we come, it's almost time Feel the rush now hit the lights We gonna get it all started (get it all started) All Because the night is young The line is out the door Today was crazy but Tonight the city's ours Live it up Until the morning comes Today was crazy but tonight The city is ours The city is ours James We gotta believe It's destiny calling So night after night We rock the whole place out As hard as it seems I know if you want it Then it's gonna happen some how All Because the night is young The line is out the door Today was crazy but Tonight the city's ours Live it up Until the morning comes Today was crazy but tonight Because the night is young The line is out the door Today was crazy but Tonight the city's ours Live it up Until the morning comes Today was crazy but tonight The city is ours The city is ours The city is ours The city is ours Kendall The city is ours. Trivia *On the Summer Break Tour the band performed a mash up of their songs Big Time Rush (song) and City Is Ours. Gallery BTR5.jpg|The title card for the song City Is Ours City Is Ours City Is Ours City Is Ours Category:Singles Category:Fan Favorite Songs